


A Deposit to Thorin's Spank Bank

by poedaaaayumeron



Series: The Unexpected Show [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo masturbates while Thorin watches hidden from afar, pleasing himself while doing so. What Thorin doesn’t realize is that Bilbo knows he is being watched by said dwarf and is going the whole 9 yards to give Thorin the best show of his life. (Bonus love if Bilbo confronts Thorin about it the next night; sexy times afterwards if you want :) No shy Bilbo please!)</p><p><strong>EDITED.</strong> Any remaining mistakes can be directly attributed to my drinking heavy liquor right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deposit to Thorin's Spank Bank

**Author's Note:**

> All my titles are basically inside jokes with my followers on Tumblr. God, I don't know how I have followers.

The company’s arrival and acceptance at Beorn’s large home was met with much celebration. Being the first real bed he’d had since Rivendell, Thorin fully intended on sleeping through the night and well into the morning. The wounds he had sustained were healed for the most part, but he still had the sore stiffness that came with favouring the wounds. Grateful was he for the bed and the pillow, and the warm fire on the other side of the bed next to his in the great hall. He was the first to bed that evening, choosing one of the beds in the furthest corner of the hall to escape some of the noise from the other dwarves revelries.

Even the halfling was joining in their laughter and drinking. He was loosening up for the first time in the whole journey. In the short moments of Thorin’s consciousness, he thought on Bilbo’s easy grin as they had eaten dinner, and fell asleep to the sound of the man’s jovial laughter at a joke one of the other dwarves had said.

Some hours later, the dwarven king was woken from an incredibly inappropriate dream, both for his age and his status about a certain burglar by a sound, and for a couple bleary seconds, he couldn’t even recall where he was. He blinked up at the ceiling for another few moments, annoyed that he was awake when he heard another noise; a gasp on the edge of a whimper.

He looked to his right, eyes wide as he saw that someone was on the bed next to him, silhouetted by the dying fire in the hearth on the other side. And not just anybody, but the object of his fantasies shifting on the bed and gasping loudly again. Thorin knew instantly what was happening and quickly looked around the room, noting that the rest of the company was either sprawled on the floor or taking up beds at the other end of the hall.

Against his better judgment, Thorin looked back over at Bilbo, eyes hungry and arousal stirring.

The man was on his side, facing Thorin’s bed, mostly covered by his blanket, but the movements of his arm beneath the light cover was obvious. The halfling bit his lip as he moaned wantonly, the covers slipping down his body with each frantic motion of his hand.

Thorin had to shut his eyes to compose himself, to stop himself from getting up off his bed and taking over for the hobbit. That would be inappropriate, the dwarf reasoned with himself as he opened his eyes again and continued watching. He almost groaned as the cover finally slipped away and Bilbo’s hand and cock was exposed.

The man twisted his hand around his prick, the glistening tip peeking out on every down-stroke. Every few strokes, Bilbo would slip his hand down further to fondle his sac, a shaky whimper escaping him each time. Thorin’s eyes shut again as he pressed the heel of his hand into his own burgeoning erection, a quiet moan escaping him. He froze, concerned for a moment that he had been caught, but the movement on the next bed didn’t falter.

When he opened his eyes, Bilbo was on his back thrusting up into his fist while his free hand shoved his shirt up so that he could tweak his own nipples. The stimulation made the halfling hiss and buck harder into the hand on his cock. Groaning low in his throat, Bilbo lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them in, laving the digits with his spit and gasping around them. The halfling kicked his underclothes the rest of the way down before rolling over.

The dwarf shook all over with the need to come, one hand slipping into his small clothes and stroking his erection slowly. He wanted nothing more than to climb onto the bed behind Bilbo, spread the globes of his arse and just thrust deep into the halfling’s tight heat.

Bilbo had his chest pressed into the bed, his teeth biting his pillow has his hand wrapped around his prick again. The other hand, with the spit-slicked fingers, reached up behind himself. A loud moan broke the quiet as the halfling slid a finger into himself, quickly following it with a second one. He moved both hands in tandem, his gasps dampening his pillow case, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes as he obviously approached his climax.

Sweat broke out across Thorin’s chest and neck as he watched, stroking himself silently, but desperately, willing Bilbo to come soon so he could behold that gorgeous sight.

The halfing cried out, the pillow falling from his lips and he panted into the air, eyes screwed shut as he turned to face Thorin’s bed.

Suddenly, the hobbit was coming, white streams of cum streaking across the bedding, and he gasped, “ _Thorin_!”

The king came, even as he feared he had been caught. For now though, he was all but blind with the force of his orgasm, bucking minutely up into his hand as he soiled his small clothes and covered his hand in spunk. As the aftershocks of his orgasm rocked through him, Thorin blinked the stars away to look at Bilbo.

The halfling wasn’t looking at him. He was in fact apparently asleep, lying on top of his puddle of cum and snoring lightly, the blankets pulled up just enough to cover his naked lower-half.

The hobbit hadn’t caught him watching after all. And though that opened a world of possibilities, that would require Thorin admitting that he not only watched Bilbo pleasure himself, but that he watched until the very end. He didn’t wish to embarrass the hobbit, nor himself for that matter, so Thorin stored away the image of the halfling coming undone with the dwarven king’s name on his lips, and rolled so he faced the rest of the hall to sleep.

Behind him though, eyes opened and watched him, a smirk quirking a corner of the sleepy man’s mouth. This was a development he fully intended to explore the next evening if they were afforded the time…

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Part two (when Bilbo confronts Thorin) tomorrow evening! :D


End file.
